Staring At The Sun
by Vampire Weekend
Summary: Sequel to Wolf Like Me. Fenrir and Harry’s life with their new baby. Mpreg and slash.


Summary: Sequel to Wolf Like Me. Fenrir and Harry's life with their new baby. Mpreg and slash.

Rating: T for Teen. Rating subject for change.

Warnings: Mpreg and slash. Alternative universe.

I don't own Harry Potter. I have never owned Harry Potter. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Harry Potter. Please do not sue. I also do not own the music I have placed at the beginning of each chapter. Their respective artists own these songs.

Thanks to my incredible beta, **Aindel S. Druida**.

I recommend that you read, "Wolf Like Me" before you read this, but if you don't want to, I'm sure that you can catch up pretty easily. Also, to those who might be wondering, I pronounce the name "Rhea" as "Ray-a."

Woo! A sequel to "Wolf Like Me" is up! I did most of this in math class while I was supposed to be finishing my homework. Oops. I also got my report card back and I passed all of my classes. Cupcakes for Vampire Weekend! In celebration, I decided to post this sooner than expected. I might update slower than I did my other story because my biology class is just killing me.

**Staring At The Sun**

**-**

Part One

-

_I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you. And I say to myself,_

_what a wonderful world. I see skies of blue and clouds of white. Bright sunny days, dark sacred nights. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. The colors of the rainbow are so pretty in the skies are also on the faces of people walking by. I see friends shaking hands saying, how do you do? They're really saying, I love you. I see babies cry. I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than I'll ever know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world. And I say to myself,_

_what a wonderful world._

_-Bob Thiele_

Harry cradled Rhea in his arms, willing his daughter to fall asleep.

"Hush, Rhea. Come on. Go to sleep. It's too late for either of us to still be awake." He kissed his daughter's angry red face. "Please? For me?"

Harry's desperate plea only seemed to encourage the baby more and she continued to wail like a banshee.

Fenrir entered the baby's nursery, clad in only his boxers. He yawned as he motioned for Harry to give him their daughter. Harry did and the alpha bounced in his steps to soothe Rhea, shushing her.

"Hey, honey. Are you being bad for your mummy?"

Harry scowled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I told you to stop calling me that, Fenrir."

Fenrir pouted for a second before giving his mate a wolfish grin. "Why not? I mean, technically, you are the mum. You're the one who gave birth to Rhea."

Harry was about to respond when Rhea's sobs started to subside. The couple smiled as the baby's eyelids started to droop and her small chest started to go up and down in a consistent rhythm.

Sighing in relief, Harry placed Rhea in her crib, watching over her for a moment before turning back to Fenrir.

Sensing Harry's complete exhaustion, Fenrir wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, kissing him on his neck and muttering, "I think it's time for us to go back to bed, love."

Nodding, the couple walked out of the nursery into their bedroom. Fenrir stripped of his boxers and got into the bed. Fenrir stared affectionately at Harry as he undressed. Before Harry became pregnant, he was too skinny and lanky to be healthy. The farther along Harry got along in his pregnancy, the more beautiful he got. His face became fuller, his skin brighter and his eyes livelier. It was the most beautiful transformation that Fenrir had ever seen in his life.

As soon as it was healthy to do so, Harry had worked his hardest to get back to at least a semblance of his former figure. The younger man didn't want to be scrawny by any means, but he wanted to get rid of the excess fat that he still carried from his pregnancy. It didn't take long for him to start losing weight; a combination of exercise and breastfeeding did the trick.

Harry lay down next to his mate, resting his head on Fenrir's upper arm.

"How long had the baby been crying?"

Harry shrugged. "About a half and hour, I guess. She was hungry at first, so I breastfed her for a bit and I thought that would get her sleepy but she just kept crying and crying."

Fenrir gave Harry a sweet kiss, wrapping him up in his arms. "Romulus said that Rhea would start getting like this the older she is. Less sleeping and more crying."

The younger man sighed. "I know. It's just… so frustrating. I want to meet her every needs but it doesn't seem possible."

"You're doing all you can and that's the important thing, alright? Don't be so hard on yourself. You can't do everything at once."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. "I know."

OOO

"Do you think she knows?" Harry asked one day, staring at his baby.

Fenrir approached Harry from behind, glancing at Rhea. "Knows what?"

"You know," the younger man touched Rhea's soft cheek. "About us. How we're a family and that we love her."

Fenrir frowned, not sure what to think of Harry's insecurities. "Of course she does. You're her mum after all, she has to know that we love her."

Harry rolled her eyes at the name, but continued, "But she's so small and so is her brain. How would she know?"

"She just knows. I read once," Harry scoffed and Fenrir continued indignantly, "What? I _do_ read, you know. Anyway, I read that when a baby feeds from her mum, this chemical goes off in the baby's brain that says that it's safe and to trust the mum."

Harry nodded at the information. "She's starting to become more aware, too. I catch her just staring at me or her mobile for minutes at a time."

"She's also starting to sleep less, as well."

"And crying more."

Fenrir gave a soft groan. "Crying a lot more."

"I love her," Harry said, his voice tender. "More than I've ever loved anyone else, you know?"

"Trust me, I feel the exact same way."

OOO

As soon as Fenrir awoke, he noticed that Harry was not beside him. Flashbacks of Harry in labor raced through his mind as he got up. This time, instead of looking in the bathroom, he went into the nursery.

There, he found Harry in the rocking chair made by Steve. Harry's T-shirt was pulled upwards and Rhea's mouth was attached to his nipple. He could hear his mate humming a lullaby to the baby as he rocked back and forth.

"Hey," Fenrir quietly said. "She hungry again?"

Harry looked up quickly, his body tense until he saw that it was just the alpha. "Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't hear her crying earlier."

"I was dead tired last night. The full moon is coming and you know how that drains me."

Harry opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but quickly closed it.

Fenrir noticed it. "What Harry? What did you want to say?"

"I don't want her to be one of us. A werewolf. At least, not yet. Eventually, sure. When she's old enough to, you know, talk and make that decision. I don't want it to be thrust upon her."

Fenrir stared at Harry for a moment before smiling. "Alright, Harry. That's fine with me. But what's going to happen to her when we do transform? She can't be left all by herself all night."

"Yeah, I know. I do. But wasn't it you who said that even when we're in our wolf form, we still know who we're related or mated to?"

"What about that?"

"We wouldn't hurt Rhea, then. The wolf would know that she is our child and wouldn't dare hurt her."

The alpha responded, "That's all well and good, Harry. It is. But what about when she's alone? What can we do then?"

Harry shrugged. "Get someone who isn't a werewolf and knows our situation to look after her."

"And then we would attack whoever watched her. The wolf might distinguish who's family, but it couldn't tell who was our friend."

"Then she could stay at their house."

Fenrir raised his left eyebrow in doubt. "And who could we trust to do that?"

"I don't know."

Sensing Harry's defeat and exhaustion, he kissed the brow of his mate and his daughter. "When she's done feeding, come back to bed, alright? It's cold there without you."

Harry chuckled softly. "I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry."

OOO

"Sirius!" Harry shouted out in the morning, the sun barely coming over the hill.

Fenrir groaned, putting one of the pillows over his head in a desperate attempt to keep the silence that he had been enjoying since Rhea had gone to back to sleep. "What about Sirius?"

"He can watch Rhea! He can take her to his house for the night and then bring her back in the morning when we're back to normal!"

Fenrir sat up, his head resting on his left hand. "You have to be joking."

"Why?"

"He hates me, Harry! He's always hated me, ever since you got changed."

Harry sighed. "That's all water under the bridge now. In the letters we've been sending each other, he said-"

"You've been sending letters to each other?" Fenrir screamed in outrage.

Disturbed by the sudden loud noise coming from her father, Rhea started to shriek for attention.

The couple let out collective low growls.

The younger man crossed his arms in indignation. "You go get her, Fenrir. After all, you _are_ the one who woke her up."

Fenrir rolled his eyes, but complied. "Fine. But we're having this conversation later today."

His tone of voice lent no room for arguments.

Coming to Rhea's crib, he picked up the sobbing baby.

"Come on, love, you were so quiet before. Can't we get back to that?"

No help. He went into the bedroom where his shirtless mate was still in the bed.

"Can't get her to calm down again?" Harry asked.

Fenrir shook his head, bouncing his child up and down. Up and down. He looked down at his daughter's mouth, noticing that it was wide open. Making sure that she was not dirty or wet, he carefully handed her to Harry."

"She's hungry," he said when he noticed Harry's questioning look.

Nodding, Harry placed Rhea close to his chest, guiding his nipple to her mouth. Still being young, their daughter was still trying to understand how to get milk from her mum, but was also highly led by instinct. After a few moments, Rhea was drinking happily.

Fenrir looked at his mate. Harry was pale as always but the dark bags forming under his green eyes from lack of sleep made him look almost ghostly. His hair was disheveled and he hadn't bathed in a couple of days. Despite all of that, Fenrir had never seen his mate look anymore beautiful. Maybe, just maybe, after giving birth but this moment was a close second.

Blushing under his mate's intense stare, Harry asked, "What are you looking at you?"

With a wide smile, Fenrir replied, "You."

-

End Of Part One

-

I am so happy that I finished this chapter, phew. It was a hard one. A little too fluffy, for my liking, but I hope that you like it. I also added a mention of Sirius here and I hope to put him in this story.

Also, here's a fun idea that I saw with some other stories. If, for some reason, you don't want to leave a review because you are not sure what to write, then just copy and paste this message. Of course, if you just want to keep writing traditional reviews, I am more than happy with that as well.

_To Vampire Weekend, _

_I am sure that you are aware that there are over a million stories on this website, more than 300,000 in the Harry Potter section alone. But, no, I decided to read this and spent five minutes of my life in your hands. Thanks, I guess._

_Your (forever youthful) friend, _

_Your name_

I'll answer everyone by email if I can find the address.


End file.
